poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Appendix Surgery/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Appendix Surgery of Weekenders Adventures Chronicles (At the Park we see Ash and Brock doing a practice battle) Brock: '''Geodude, use sandstorm. (Geodude uses sandstorm to blind everything in the battlefield. '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the water! (Pikachu activates iron tail splashing the water and getting rid of the sandstorm) Izzy Izumi: Prodigits! Now that's a brilliant plan to subside the sandstorm! Tentomon: He's very good! Ash Ketchum: '''Now use Quick Attack! (Pikachu uses quick attack on Onix giving it multiple damage, but Onix was still standing) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Good, use Quick Attack again but this time with full power! (Pikachu unleashes Quick Attack on Onix and hit it into the water) - - '''Rigby: '''Wow, Ash is doing great. Wanna go rock-climbing? '''Mordecai: '''Yeah. We should tell Ash to go rock climbing with us. '''Rigby: '''Yeaaah! '''Serena: '''Great training, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: Thanks (He feels the pain inside of him) Ow! Brock: Ash? Tai Kamiya: Ash, are you okay? Tino Tonitini: What happened? Ash Ketchum: '''Nothing. It's just pain in my stomach. '''Serena: '''I told you not to eat fast during breakfast, Ash. '''Tish: '''And not to mention eating 5 strips of bacon, dude. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I know. But don't worry guys, I'm fine. '''Rigby: '''Hey, Ash. Mordecai and I are going rock climbing after work tomorrow afternoon. Wanna come with us? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Uh, I'm not sure guys. I feel a little pain and...... '''Mordecai: '''Uh, come on Ash. It will be fine. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well okay. (Later at rock-climbing) '''Rigby: Okay, guys, here's the deal. The first person who gets to climb over this wall with the fastest timing wins. Now, on your marks. Get set.... GO!!! (Ash, Mordecai, and Rigby begin their race. Rigby and Mordecai climb the wall really fast. However, as Ash climbs he starts to feel pain in the abdomen again. Rigby got to the top but Mordecai is there first.) Mordecai: Ha! I win! Rigby: ''' Hey, no fair! You cheated! '''Mordecai: No I didn't. (Rigby and Mordecai look at the view from above.) Rigby: Wow! This is amazing! I can see the food court from here! Mordecai: '''Me too! How about you Ash? (Realizes Ash is not here) Ash? Ash? Where's Ash? (Mordecai and Rigby look down and see Ash still clinging on the wall.) '''Rigby: He's still down there. Mordecai: Boy, he's never been that slow before. Come on, Ash! Hurry yourself up! Ash Ketchum: ''' I'm coming! (grunts) (Ash slowly but surely climbs to the top) '''Ash Ketchum: Almost there. (As Ash reaches the top, he suddenly feels intense pain in his abdomen. This time, the pain is stronger than ever.) Ash Ketchum: OW!!! (slips) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (falls but quickly grabs a rock) Rigby & Mordecai: Ash!! Ash Ketchum: (grunts) Rigby, Mordecai, help me! (Ash starts to lose his footing) Mordecai: Rigby, grab on to my legs! (Rigby lowers Mordecai down and tries to reach Ash) Mordecai: Ash, reach out! (Ash reaches Mordecai's wing and after a brief struggle, they grab each others hands) Mordecai: Ash, we've got you! Rigby: Hold tight, guys! I'm gonna pull you up on three! One, two, three! (Rigby pulls Mordecai and Ash to safety moments before Ash collapses to the ground) Ash Ketchum: Ow! Ow, it hurts! Rigby: '''Ash! Are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''No, I feel pain. My stomach's never hurt this much before. '''Mordecai: Can you stand up? Ash Ketchum: I don't know, but I'll try. (struggles to stand but falls down again as the pain makes him unable to move) Ow! Oh, it even hurts when I try to move! Mordecai: Oh my! (Rigby feels Ash's forehead.) Rigby: Whoa! You have a fever. Mordecai: Rigby, stay up here with Ash. I'll go and look for everyone else. Watch over him and keep him safe from danger. I'll be right back. Rigby: Hurry, Mordecai! (Mordecai climbs down the wall) Mordecai: '''Guys, we need your help. '''Benson: '''What is it you two? And where is Ash? '''Mordecai: '''That's what I'm trying to tell you. Ash is having some stomach pain. '''Serena: '''Where is he? '''Mordecai: '''Look up there! (They see Rigby trying to hold to Ash) '''Rigby: '''I can't hold on much longer! '''Serena: '''Ash! Let go of Rigby's hand and get down! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Ow! I can't! When I move my stomach hurts! '''Tino Tonitini: '''I got this! Charizard! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Charizard) Help out, Ash before he falls down! (Charizard swoops and gently place Ash in it's arm and flies down and place Ash down to the ground) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks, Charizard. (Feels pain in his stomach) Ow! '''Agumon: '''What's wrong? '''Gabumon: '''Are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''When I was rock climbing, I keep feeling pain in my stomach and I'm burning up. '''Skips: '''He must be having some organ that's being ruptured. '''Pikachu: '''Pika-pi '''Daphne Blake: '''Jeepers! what's wrong with Ash? '''Delia Ketchum: We got to get my boy to a hospital. Skips: '''You are right. Let's go! (Later we go to the hospital) '''Palmon: '''What happened to Ash? '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''I really don't know, Palmon? '''Ron Stoppable: '''There has to be a way to find out what's wrong with him? '''Kim Possible: '''Let the doctors and nurses find out the problem, Ron. '''Rufus: '''Uh huh. Uh huh. '''Max: '''Well, Nurse Joy must know. '''Serena: '''Ash, Stay with us. You're gonna be okay. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Fight it like a man, Ash! (Ash was wheeled into the hospital bed later Nurse Joy came in with the results) '''Serena: '''How's Ash? '''Delia Ketchum: '''Is my boy okay? '''May: '''Is he gonna die? '''Nurse Joy: '''No. We check and we found he is having appendicits. '''Everybody: '''What?! '''Delia Ketchum: My boy is gonna be okay, right? Brock: 'It's okay, Mrs. Ketchum. - - - '''Kari Kamiya: '(Shocked horrified and hugs her brother) Tai... Ash is going to be okay, right? 'Tai Kamiya: '(Hugs his sister) Yes, he'll be okay, Kari. 'Max: '(starts tearing up) May!! (Runs towards her and hugs her) '''May: '''It's gonna be alright. '''Nurse Joy: '''He is going to take surgery tomorrow morning, but after his surgery he won't be out of the hospital until 3-6 weeks. '''Serena: '''My boyfriend has to take surgery tomorrow? '''Nurse Joy: '''Yes. You'll visit him someday. If he doesn't take the surgery, his Appendix will ruptured and will die '''Delia Ketchum: Okay, Nurse Joy. He'll do the surgery. - - (Later that night) '''Ron Stoppable: '''Man, Poor Ash. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Reah. Roor Rash. (Crying and blows his nose) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like take it easy buddy. He'll be fine. '''Daphne Blake: '''Oh, Poor Scooby and Pikachu. Listen to them, they are heartbroken. (Daphne comforts them) '''Benson: '''We should get a good night sleep. (Serena walked into the bedroom and closes the door. Later, she is now wearing her pajamas and she was lying down in bed, then Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon comes in the room) '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Hey, Serena. '''Serena: '''Hi, Sora and Biyomon. '''Biyomon: '''You still sad about Ash? '''Serena: '''Yes, I feel bad he has a painful stomach and he's sick in the hospital and I won't see him in 3-6 weeks. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''It'll be okay Serena. Everything is going to be alright. '''Biyomon: '''Yeah, we are going to see Ash before his surgery and gets wheeled into the operating room. '''Serena: '''Your right, he'll be okay. All right, let's get some sleep. Big day, tomorrow. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Right. Good night, everyone. (Later in the hospital as Ash is about to be wheeled into the operating room with his friends standing by him) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey guys. Came to see me? '''Serena: '''Yes and listen Ash. If you are not alive after surgery, you are the best boyfriend ever. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Sonic879 Category:Weekenders Adventures Chronicles